in_school_entrepreneurship_directoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pennsylvania Resources for In-School Entrepreneurship
Introduction Find entrepreneurship resources at your school by clicking on the school's link below; or find statewide resources at the bottom of the page. Public colleges and universities Commonwealth System of Higher Education: State-related colleges and universities *Lincoln University *The Pennsylvania State University *University of Pittsburgh *Temple University Commonwealth and affiliated campuses *Penn State Abington *Penn State Altoona *Penn State Beaver *Penn State Berks *Penn State Brandywine *Penn State College of Medicine *Penn State Dickinson School of Law *Penn State DuBois *Penn State Erie, The Behrend College *Penn State Fayette, The Eberly Campus *Penn State Great Valley School of Graduate Professional Studies *Penn State Greater Allegheny *Penn State Harrisburg *Penn State Hazleton *Penn State Lehigh Valley *Penn State Mont Alto *Penn State New Kensington *Penn State Schuylkill *Penn State Shenango *Penn State Wilkes-Barre *Penn State Worthington Scranton *Penn State York *Pennsylvania College of Technology *University of Pittsburgh at Bradford *University of Pittsburgh at Greensburg *University of Pittsburgh at Johnstown *University of Pittsburgh at Titusville *Temple University Ambler Pennsylvania State System of Higher Education: State-owned Master's level institutions *Bloomsburg University of Pennsylvania *California University of Pennsylvania *Cheyney University of Pennsylvania *Clarion University of Pennsylvania *East Stroudsburg University of Pennsylvania *Edinboro University of Pennsylvania *Indiana University of Pennsylvania *Kutztown University of Pennsylvania *Lock Haven University of Pennsylvania *Mansfield University of Pennsylvania *Millersville University of Pennsylvania *Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania *Slippery Rock University of Pennsylvania *West Chester University of Pennsylvania Community colleges and technical schools *Community College of Allegheny County *Community College of Beaver County *Bucks County Community College *Butler County Community College *Delaware County Community College *HACC, Central Pennsylvania's Community College *Lehigh Carbon Community College *Luzerne County Community College *Montgomery County Community College *Northampton Community College *Pennsylvania Highlands Community College *Community College of Philadelphia *Reading Area Community College *Thaddeus Stevens College of Technology *Westmoreland County Community College Private colleges and universities Private Baccalaureate and Master's institutions *Albright College *Allegheny College *The American College *Bryn Athyn College *Bucknell University *Cabrini College *Cairn University *Cedar Crest College *Chatham University *Delaware Valley College *DeSales University *Dickinson College *Elizabethtown College *Franklin & Marshall College *Geneva College *Gettysburg College *Grove City College *Gwynedd-Mercy College *Haverford College *Juniata College *Keystone College *King’s College *La Roche College *Lafayette College *Lebanon Valley College *Lycoming College *Mercyhurst University *Messiah College *Moravian College *Mount Aloysius College *Muhlenberg College *Peirce College *Point Park University *Rosemont College *Saint Vincent College *Seton Hill University *Susquehanna University *Swarthmore College *Thiel College *Ursinus College *Washington & Jefferson College *Westminster College *Wilson College *York College of Pennsylvania Private Doctoral universities *Alvernia University *Arcadia University *Bryn Mawr College *Carlow University *Carnegie Mellon University *Chestnut Hill College *Drexel University *Duquesne University *Eastern University *Gannon University *Holy Family University *Immaculata University *La Salle University *Lehigh University *Marywood University *Misericordia University *Neumann University *University of Pennsylvania *Philadelphia University *Robert Morris University *Saint Francis University *Saint Joseph’s University *University of Scranton *University of the Sciences *Thomas Jefferson University *Villanova University *Waynesburg University *Widener University *Wilkes University Professional schools *The Commonwealth Medical College *Lake Erie College of Osteopathic Medicine *Philadelphia College of Osteopathic Medicine *Salus University *United States Army War College Private two-year colleges and technical schools *Harcum College *Hussian School of Art *Johnson College *Lackawanna College *Manor College *Mercyhurst North East *Pennsylvania Institute of Technology *Pittsburgh Institute of Aeronautics *Pittsburgh Institute of Mortuary Science *Valley Forge Military Academy and College Privte specialty four-year institutions *University of the Arts *Curtis Institute of Music *Harrisburg University of Science and Technology *Lancaster General College of Nursing and Health Sciences *Moore College of Art and Design *Pennsylvania Academy of Fine Arts *Pennsylvania College of Art and Design Primary Schools Only add high schools or other primary schools with active entrepreneurship communities. *Start list here State and Local Resources * Please add statewide or local resources here Incubators: * Please add business incubators located in this state